Field
Example embodiments relate to logic devices, digital filters and video codecs including logic devices, methods of operating controllers and methods of controlling logic devices.
Description of the Related Art
Use of logic devices capable of being arbitrarily configured by users has increased. As such, users may control the connection between signal lines included in logic devices to configure or re-configure the logic devices to implement different functions.
Also, logic devices may be initially configured or re-configured later to perform a plurality of functions as desired. Logic devices may be implemented in the form of programmable logic devices (PLDs).